Sam's Goodbye
by DancingInHeaven
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfic please cut me some slack! Sam has really always loved Freddie but she was afraid even though she was seen as the strong one. Now she cannot stay and suffer...this is Sam's Goodbye. Songfic Rated T


Sam pushed Freddie away. Everyone thought she was strong but she was really on the brink with her disfunctional family, her bad mood swings and now with Freddie gone, gone right into her best friend's arms she couldn't go on but she couldn't leave without an explaination. She knew it was kinda cruel but she could not think of any other way. The doctor said she had been this way for a while but she never wanted to take the medication.  
iCarly was over because she had been bitter and now it would never be aired again. She broke into the top floor of Carly's apartment, she was famous for that and now it filled her with pure disguist! She sent an e-mail telling everyone there was a suprise iCarly was suprised they all knew why it had finished. Freddie was at Groovy Smoothie and was watching the screen waiting for it to start in antiscipation. She set up the camera and started

" Hey everyone! Sam here but this is special ep because this is a goodbye." Her face grew somber.  
"The doctor has been telling me I'm depressed but I never took the pills"She was sitting crossed legged on the ground and shook the pill bottle which was full.  
"I am gonna leave" she said while looking at the pills, "For good." And she swallowed a handful of pills," Pleasse no one try and stop me cause I have to say sorry to one particular person"  
Everyone watching was gasping and crying and Freddie was frozenm he couldn't move even though he was throbbing to go save her.  
She got to her feet taking some more pills " I'm gonna sing to Freddie! Sorry!"

_Here we go, welcome to my funeral _

_Without you, I dont even have a pulse_

_ All alone, its dark and cold With every move I die_

_Here I go, this is my confession, no _

_Lost cause, nobody can save my soul _

_I am so delusional With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love its gone, Payback is sick, its all my fault_

_Im dancing with tears in my eyes _

_Just fighting to get through the night _

_Im losing it With every move I die_

_Im faded, Im broken inside_

_ Ive wasted, the love of my life _

_Im losing it With every move I die_

_When did I become such a hypocrite?_

_Double life, lies that you caught me in_

_ Trust me, Im paying for it With every move I die_

_On the floor, Im just a zombie _

_Who I am is not who I want to be Im such a tragedy _

_With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love, its gone Payback is sick, its all my fault_

_Im dancing with tears in my eyes _

_Just fighting to get through the night Im losing it_

_ With every move I die_

_Im faded, Im broken inside Ive wasted, the love of my life Im losing it_

_ With every move I die_

_Ohh, this is it, I am really gone this time _

_Ohh, never once thought Id be in pieces left behind_

Through the whole song tears rolled down her face and she really felt better but suddenly felt fell to her knees and tried to speack even though her mouth felt like it was full of sand.  
"I love you Freddie" Then she pressed the remote and the camera was off.

Freddie's P.O.V

I sat there tears streaming down my face. I didn't know why she didn't tell me this before! I pushed the chair back and sprinted to my apartment building The lobby was packed with people, all iCarly viewers,crying and Lubert was screaming and pushing people away. He let me through because I live here.  
I made it to the studio and Carly was standing in the doorway just staring and crying. I ran to Sam and shook her, I checked her pulse. If the parimedics made it in a few minutes she would be saved. She opened her eyes butjust bearly and gave a weak smile.  
"Heaven" she whispered, "NO! " I cried but she shushed me and said that this was meant to be and that I would see her again one day but she would always rule my heart as I did hers. I was close to her face so I could hear her and then she kissed my lips softly and smiled.

Then she was gone.

22yrs Later Freddie's P.O.V

Was married and have a child, Samuel. You can guess who he's named after. I never told my wife the story of his name. After Sam was gone I relised I actually loved her. She was right too, she still rules my heart. I divorced my wife, something was just missing. Samuel reminds me of her with his bad temper and big appetite.  
I have to leave him behind soon, I'm 40 and I have cancer. Like Sam said I'm gonna see her. I know I sound horrible, I do love my son but I was never a good father but he forgave me, that beautiful lad! Very mature for a 14 year old. He does love me and now I'm leaving.  
This hospital room seems to be lacking oxygen, I'm findind it hard to breathe. I look to the door for a nurse but I freeze.  
Sam.  
Standing in the doorway smiling. I forget everything and take her out-stretched hand. I'm suddenly standing beside her and she kisses my lips softly "Heaven" and she giggles and nods and I finally feel really happy.


End file.
